


Teenage Crush

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Epistolary, M/M, No Dialogue, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-15
Updated: 2009-01-15
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Harry longs for Remus' next letter.





	Teenage Crush

Harry's leg was bouncing a million times a second, or at least so it seemed. His uncle had already pounded on his door telling him to keep the noise down because _normal_ people were trying to sleep. 

But Harry couldn't help it. He was expecting a letter from his old Professor, Remus Lupin. He sighed dreamily as if the man himself had walked through the door. Yes, he admitted that he had a crush on Professor Lupin. Of course it was silly and nothing would come from it, but a boy could dream, right?

He leaped off the bed when he caught sight of Hedwig, eager to hear Remus' reply from his latest letter. The Snowy Owl had barely come through the window when he ripped the letter off of her leg. He rushed over and flopped down onto his bed, using his wand as a light.

Written in elegant calligraphy, the letter read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry that it took me longer to answer your letter than it usually does. I just got back to England. I was visiting Sirius at his secret location. The weather was a bit too hot for me, but I managed._

_I am glad to hear that you're able to go to The World Cup. I've never been myself, just to experience the atmosphere. I think you will have an excellent time._

_In your last letter you asked me for books on Dementors, yes? One book comes to mind. It's called_ The Secrets of Dementors by Carol Ann Kitchens _. It might be the only book available that is entirely devoted to the subject._

_Well, I must be off. I really need to get some rest, the full moon is coming up you know._

_Have a fantastic time at The World Cup!_

_Love,_

_Remus_

Harry thought it was interesting that at the end, there was a large ink blot before the word 'love'. As if Remus had rested his quill at the word before proceeding to write it. Harry didn't think too much on the ink blot though. He re-read the letter over dozens of times just to read the last two words over and over again, making his heart flutter.

 _Love, Remus_.


End file.
